


Continuing Education

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Orig. Publish Date: August 20, 2007</p></blockquote>





	Continuing Education

Whenever anyone asked what were his favorite subjects in school he answered that he didn’t have any. School was always a means to an end; he went because he had to, because it was necessary. Enjoyment was not required. There were some subjects that Jack O’Neill hated less than others but unfortunately this one was not one of them.

Although there were numerous in-service training programs and continuing education opportunities available, Jack had decided to take this class off-base and in doing so, leave the Air Force firmly out of the loop. After all, it wasn’t required by the Air Force that he take this class, he was requiring it of himself. He wouldn’t be sending the results in to be added to his academic record and no one would ever know he had taken it.

He did his best to be low key, going to the community college adult classes at night, dressed down in jeans and tee shirts and sitting at the back of the room. His hand was rarely raised to ask questions and he seldom volunteered the answers even when he knew them. He studied late night and early mornings applying himself with the focus and determination to succeed that had brought him to his present stage in life. As he sat for the final, he was fully confident in his preparation and noted with satisfaction that he was one of the first ones to finish the two hour test with time to spare.

Two weeks later, his grade was available on line for viewing. He nodded his head and smiled in triumph as he noted the designation of “A+” following the course title. Pausing only for a moment, Jack reached for the phone to find out if it were too late to register for the next level course of “Advanced Applied Astrophysics”.

**Author's Note:**

> Orig. Publish Date: August 20, 2007


End file.
